wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kael'thas' forces
| leaders = Sharth Voldoun | fleader = Voren'thal the Seer | races = Wretched Dragonhawk Phoenix Mechanicals * Arcane guardian * Void Reaver s * Shivarra * Mo'arg ** Gan'arg * * Succubus * Ered'ruin *Others | capital = Tempest Keep, Magisters' Terrace | base = Netherstorm, Terokkar Forest, Isle of Quel'Danas | faction = Hostile | affiliation = Burning Legion Illidan's forces (formerly) Silvermoon (formerly) New Alliance (formerly) | status = Defeated by heroes of OutlandWorld of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King manual, p.6 and by Alliance and Horde in Isle of Quel'Danas.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King manual, p.7 }} Kael'thas' forcesKhadgar's Server event Quote:The defection of Voren'thal and his followers was the largest loss ever incurred by Kael's forces. (also referred as Kael'thas' armyFile:Scryer flash.jpg ) is the term referring to the armies under Kael'thas Sunstrider after he departed from Azeroth and joined Illidan's forces. The army consists mostly of blood elves but also includes some fel orcs and demons among the ranks. Although Kael'thas is supposedly allied with Illidan Stormrage, in truth he has joined the Burning Legion (the enemies of Illidan) because of his hunger for magic. History Formation of the army Prince Kael'thas led a group of his healthiest fighters to join the battlefront, where they hoped to fight the Scourge alongside Alliance forces in the aftermath of the Third War, but his commander, Garithos, was a racist man who put him in almost impossible missions, for one Kael'thas had to get help from Illidan's Naga, however, this act was considered as treason and was sentenced to death. With no other choice he joined Illidan's forces and went to Outland to find his master. Alliance with Illidan's forces Around 15% of the blood elves followed him, there the combined forces of blood elves and naga defeated the Watchers, lead by Maiev Shadowsong. After defeating the night elves, Illidan was reunited with his forces and prepared to defeat Magtheridon, the Lord of Outland. After many battles, Illidan's forces defeated Magtheridon but Kil'jaeden appeared and ordered Illidan to destroy the Lich King. Kael'thas was optimistic they would destroy the Frozen Throne. Kael'thas' forces became established across Northrend and were at war against the Scourge, when one day Arthas arrived and destroyed a settlement. After the battle, Kael'thas and Arthas had a discussion. Kael'thas was confident that the vast armies of Illidan would destroy the Scourge once and for all. Arthas, with the help of Anub'arak, managed to emerge in Icecrown after taking a shortcut and confronted Illidan, Vashj, Kael'thas and their armies. However, Arthas defeated Illidan in one-on-one combat and Kael'thas was forced to leave. Kael'thas felt that Illidan's agenda was short-sighted and made a new alliance with his previous enemy, the Burning Legion. Activities in Outland Exodar With Outland serving as the strategic battlefront in the ongoing Burning Crusade, the naaru recently used Tempest Keep to reach the shattered land. However, when the naaru set out from their stronghold, Kael'thas and his blood elves quickly raided the dimensional fortress and assumed control over its satellite structures. Though Kael'thas and his minions maintain a tight hold on the keep, a band of draenei, leaded by Velen, hijacked one of its satellite structures, the Exodar, and used it to escape Outland. However, the blood elves managed to sabotage the Exodar, and, while it managed to reach Azeroth, it crashed.File:Draenei flash.jpg Kirin'Var Village Kael'thas wasn't part of the Kirin Tor anymore, and found out they held a village called Kirin'Var Village in Netherstorm. One night he attacked the village. It began with the detonation of a mana bomb in the officer quarters at the northwest of the village.Quest:The Unending Invasion Thousands of blood elves attacked, even bringing Dimensional Ships with them, and Archmage Vargoth cast a protective ward on the tower.Excerpts from the Journal of Archmage Vargoth Master Daellis Dawnstrike led the attack. Dawnstrike was a commander of the Sunfury blood elves and fought in the front lines, killing many Kirin Tor mages.Quest:Down With Daellis During the attack, Spellreaver Marathelle looted the ;Quest:Unlocking the Compendium Summoner Kanthin claimed Glacius as his trophyQuest:Summoner Kanthin's Prize; and Naberius betrayed the Kirin Tor and handed the blood elves the secrets of the Violet Tower's defenses which Vargoth had castQuest:Capturing the Phylactery. This led to the defeat of Kirin'var village.Quest:Destroy Naberius! Kael'thas' forces murdered all of the village inhabitants with the exception of Archmage Vargoth, who was imprisoned in the Violet Tower by Kael'thas, and Ravandwyr, who fled with hoping to rescue his master later. Vargoth was sealed in with magic forbidding passage to anyone of the Kirin Tor. Kael'thas took the from Vargoth and gave it to Spellbinder Maryana.Quest:The Sigil of Krasus Finally he left Ar'kelos to guard Vargoth's prision.Quest:Ar'kelos the Guardian After the destruction of Kirin'Var village, the blood elves withdrew to Sunfury Hold where some Sunfury were left stationed,Quest:The Sunfury Garrison including Spellreaver Marathelle. Mana surges and arcane wraiths began to appear because the mana bomb had caused a rift in the nether. Scryers and the Azeroth blood elves' betrayal Kael'thas sent out a regiment of blood elves, lead by Voren'thal to destroy Shattrath City. When the draenei prepared to defend the naaru from the invaders, the blood elves dropped their weapons and pledged alligance to the Sha'tar. That day Kael'thas forces suffered more losses than ever before. Many of the best and brightest of Kael'thas' scholars and magisters were convinced by Voren'thal to join the Sha'tar. They called themselves the Scryers and became an enemy of Kael'thas forces.Khadgar's Server event When the Dark Portal was reopened, the blood elves who were left on Azeroth came to Outland. However, the elves learned Kael'thas had lied to them and that there was no paradise through the portal; he had merely been looking out for his own interests. Instead of helping Kael'Tthas, the blood elves joined the heroes of Azeroth against him. Experiments Kael'thas was conducting several experiments across Outland. One of the experiments involved creating and dropping red crystals which attracted colossi and drove them mad. The experiment failed because of the intervention of the Cenarion Expedition, so Kael'thas used an artifact created at the project at Firewing Point to destroy the Cenarion Thicket in vengeance -- the mana bomb.Conversation between Pathaleon and Shart Voldoun He used the Bonechewer clan as a distraction, but nevertheless, the project was destroyed by the Alliance and Horde Conversation between Pathaleon and Arcanist Ardonis and the Bonechewer clan was defeated. In Netherstorm, the manaforges of the blood elves are threatening the region and may blow it up within a few months, probably taking much of Outland with the explosion.Netherologist's NotesQuest:Off To Area 52 Defeat in Outland The adventurers of Azeroth, guided by the Naaru, not only stopped the Kael'thas' forces in Netherstorm, but also launched a successful invasion of Tempest Keep, which nearly killed their leader Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Azeroth and the final defeat Though nearly destroyed in Outland, Kael'thas and what remained of his forces not only launched an invasion of Silvermoon and captured the Naaru M'uru, but were also able to begin summoning Kil'jaeden into Azeroth. Despite this victory, the proud defenders of Azeroth, with the aid of the Shattered Sun Offensive, boldy challenged and defeated the last remnants of Kael'thas's forces, finally killing the Sun King. Members *Crimson Hand *Bloodwarder *Dawnblade *Firewing **Bonechewer clan *Sunblade *Sunfury **Zaxxis *Sunhawk *Sunseeker **Nethervine *Wretched References Category:Burning Legion Category:Organizations Category:Demons